The loving Dead
by The mental patient
Summary: Namine comes back from the grave to tell Roxas she loves him. Axels pissed.


**So I really hope you like this, I was just istting down and writing, and then out of not where I got this idea, it was really nice, So I decided to write it, tell me if you like my story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I own uhm... The rain in here. Or the road. I_ just_ may own the car though.**

**

* * *

**

"Roxas, Don't you love me?" Namine said.

They all stood in the open road, skies cloudy. Rain pelted down on them all in soft beads.

"Of course he doesn't, if he loved you, he'd be with you, wouldn't he?" Axel said, annoyed. Namine glared.

"I didn't ask you!"

"Well that's what your gonna hear!"

"Roxas tell him you love me, go on!" Namine said. Roxas looked stricken, and looked up at her and shook his head slowly. "Roxy, why aren't you saying anything, don't you love me?" She asked again. Then she glared.

"Roxas, we've been friends sense 7th grade. I've always been there for you, not Axel. Axel's always embarrassing you, and he hangs off of you. I... I can be everything you need. I can give you everything. What can Axel give you, hmm?

"Namine..." Roxas said. Namine just blushed and .

"Roxas, I love y-"

VROOOOOOOOOM

"_OH MY GOD_!" Roxas screamed jumping back.

" The fu-"

Random words put into trick you, Are you angry? I hope your not Angry, I got bored, so now I just need to keep writing, so it looks like this is a legit story. Will I get reported for this? I hope not.

"So how was your day." Mine was good. Well actually, I slept all day, and it's 7:52 as I'm writing this exact sentence. Sigh...

"So I was at the mall the other day, and this guy was ironing his pants on the bench." Like who does that? Isn't that weird? Like I dunno about you, but I think that's weird. Like... He's a total freak in my book... Sigh...

This is really weird yknow? Like I don't normally just talk about myself... So like, did you see that coming? I did, but that's just cause I wrote it, but I mean, if I didn't Write it, I wouldn't have saw it either.

Cause...yknow I wouldn't have wrote it...hmm... I dunno, maybe you did see that coming.

But I don't know, I'm a ninja, and this was one of my secret weapons, so like, I don't think you did see it coming.

"Unless your Psychic" or something. That'd be cool. If you are, what color underwear am I wearing? I don't remember...

Did that Car thing scare you?

What if someone had a heart condition, and they read this? Would I get in trouble? Well maybe not, cause I don't think reading about someone getting hit by a car, is anywhere near as surprising as actually getting hit by one... Like I don't think you'd get a heart attack from this... But then again, I don't think a heart attack is all you'd get if you got hit by a car...Just guessin.

"So are you still reading? If you are." can you tell me, cause I'd really like to know who is still reading this. It's seriously just here so no one can see it's a fake story at first glance.

Man... I really feel like an ass now, I'm sorry, like... are you okay? Did you get a heart attack? Cause those are no joke. I've never had one, but I own a Deathnote, so... I mean I've seen what it can do, yknow? And btw I don't kill criminals with it. Just whenever someone cut me off in line, I write there name down in it, and they die. Which reminds me, did anyone else think L would die in Death note? I didn't. Well I kinda guessed it, but I didn't want him to. He was so cute! Yeah. Are you a Light x L fan? Cause I am. Who do you think tops? I mean I get L is all kawaii and shit, but he's older...and Taller. I know that sounds simple, but really, L even smarter. I mean Light wouldn't have won if he didn't have help from the super natural.

"Lol, wouldn't it be weird if Light didn't actually kill L, and L just got a heart attack from all the sugar he ate? Like that would be FUNNY! To me anyway. I still wouldn't want him to die, but at least that death would be humorous. Sigh...So are you still reading? If so, hows that bruise? Is it okay? I hope it is, that was a nasty fall.

If you didn't fall, don't ruin it by telling me so. Just pretend you did... Like... I'm in a really good mood right now, and... that joke took a long time to think up, and I'm just gonna be really emotional if you ruin it for me, cause I had a bad day, and

" It really sucks when you try to do something nice for someone, and they just walk all over your parade, yknow?" I have gone through so much in my life... Just last week my fish died! FLUFFY! T.T WHY!

Sigh...

*wipes eyes* …. So yeah, I saw this cat the other day...

* * *

**Got bored.**

**Sorry if I scared you. **


End file.
